User talk:TrekkyStar
:For older discussions, see archive, 1 User:Siqar You know the User:Siqar. Well he is getting on my nerves. Hes creating articles which don't make sense, don't have proper English and most of them are irrelevant to Memory Gamma. He also creates articles with symbols in the names such as this, VEK-XELXI$6786, he also writes in the first person (Who ever wrote in the first person?). Even you made the Category:What? and the only contents in that Category is Siqar's work. I am actually considering if we should block him and delete the pages that he has created that are rubbish. Captain Redding 13:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) SIQAR why is this all about you trek lady Well he is getting on my nerves. I know that Siqar hasn't vandilised anything really. But look at what he has called an article Just one left get in fast and you can get out fast. And what it is about? Well don't ask me? I showed this article to a friend and he atated that that article is vandalism. If you don't believe that we should block Siqar I would suggest that we should delete some of his articles. Captain Redding 11:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Overview for Concord Don't you mean '''instability'? It's written as insatiability... Dave''Subspace Message'' 15:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) 47 Ha! Nice one! Have you noticed that one of my stories will be called 47? No idea what it'll be about but still... Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I've put 47s into some of my articles like Starbase 47. If you want to create any more user boxes you can. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Photo Just to say. I've uploaded the image that you wanted. Captain Redding 13:25, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Sound in Space? I was reading your User Page, nd I seen the section Sound in Space? Sound doesn't necessarily need air to be heard, all sound is, is the vibration of atoms. So I was thinking, maybe its not a bubble of oxygen, but a bubble of gas product by the Warp Engines, like Carbon-Dioxide from a Car. Thats why we can here torpedoes and phasers been fired. Its just a thought. Captain Redding 13:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Template:EpLink Could you undo your last change please on Template:EpLink? All my links are now broken because of it. Instead of my stories being written as (eg) On a Knife Edge (episode) they're already down as Story:On a Knife Edge, but not connected to the main story page, just to my Star Trek: Pioneer page. Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi. Could you do me a favour for me please. It appears that christmas is over and I'm trying to upload the old logo, but I'm having trouble doing it, so I was wondering if you could upload your copy of the logo onto MG. : ) Captain Redding 16:30, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Reply: Problem Not that template, the one you use for individual starship infomation on articles. Also, since you are now speaking at this time, can you help me with planet names for the Kam Jat Ta article? I hope that the words are not part of some foriegn* language and that they are just made up. So I would like some help on that if you could be willing to help me on it. Rift Fleet 01:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) It was named like that, regretfully, for a short time but I changed it to three different words. Well if I did take it from some one else is it stealing? If I did steal the name I actually tryed my best to alterate it, alot, so if it was stealing should I change it to another name? Rift Fleet 01:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oh yea i was thinking of the Orygi having a religon centered on your CRC project. Like they kind of worship a being called The Grand Creator. Which gets me now to thinking: Should one of your ships meet a Orygi? Tell me about this idea and I hope to see where it goes. :) Rift Fleet 01:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) IRC? I was actually thinking that one of your ships meets a Orygi ya know? Because that race was one of the first races ever created in the universe so they might know more about what goes on in the universe than the Sha Ka Re "God-like-thing." Oh yea does one of your ships go to Sha Ka Re? Also if you wish you can play the RPG on my talk page, don't worry I do not take other peoples ideas with out asking first for this is one of my personal directives, just read the instructions first before playing. Rift Fleet 02:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok would you be interested in playing the RPG? If your wondering what to do basicly pick either one of your own ships, or a new one, and "make" your ship goto other worlds and meet new alien races. Just make an article on the ship so that people know what it looks like and some back ground infomation. Anything else just post a comment on my talk page. Rift Fleet 02:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok. Oh yea any ideas on how to make long articles, like on starships or something? Also how is your story coming along? Rift Fleet 03:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Stories Cool so far I like it! Course I like the stories better than the logs but it sounds preety cool in my mind. I was wondering if you would like to read my story as well. Though it so far only goes up to episode three from the prequel episode, or the pilot episode if you wish to call it that, so well basicly I would like people to read my story and tell me what they think of it so I can improve on them. I am plainning right now to add more detail to Gemini's maiden voyage so that could be updated soon. So read it, when you have time, and tell me what you think. Rift Fleet 04:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well if I do use one of your ships it/ they would be one that either appear briefly or are made in the 26th century. By the by does your CRC have a similar set up like mine? With the secret star system and base that seems to keep out of the way of history (kind of)? Also I have been having a little trouble with my new ship, the USS Starbeam. I need to find a resistry either in or close to the 1700's, but not beyond the 2000's for that would place the first ship as an Excelsior class, but in a way so that it would be the first registry to be used by anyone, like NCC-83910 has not been used yet by any onther fan to my knowledge. If you can help that would be great! Rift Fleet 19:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC)